


get well soon

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, floyd really likes riddle if you squint, im sorry riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: Trey hasn't seen Jade for over a week. When he found out Jade was tending to his bedridden brother, Trey decided it would be wise to lend a hand.Sometimes being attracted to someone made him do things that are plain outrageous and lead him to more trouble, like this one.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 34
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you won't believe how long it took for me to make this (long. very long weeks). but yes, i want to see how it'll turn out to have trey interact with floyd. all mistakes are mine!

The trip to Headmaster's office is one way to end the week. At least it's good to know tomorrow will be Saturday, when he will have temporary break from both school and dorm assignments. As how Cater puts it, he'll have the rest from being a worrywart on the daily. Trey flips through the handful stack of papers he is carrying back to Heartslabyul, making sure nothing goes amiss.  
  
By the time he reached the dorm, the day has almost ended. Trey placed the remaining documents into a brown map without sealing it, so in case he needed to fix something out of those, he will spend little time to get them out of the case. When that's done, he figured it will be a good time to relax while he actually could. Listening to his long abandoned playlist sounds like a good idea. Trey went ahead and searched for his pair of earphones that should be kept on the cupboard by his desk. He instead found something else in the search, an item that wasn't his. It was Jade's earphones.  
  
Trey had borrowed them the other day, when he forgot to bring his own. They were in one of their shared working hours to get things done together, and towards the middle of it, Trey had thought about listening to music. That was when Jade decided to let him use his earphones. In the same meeting, Jade had left Trey and his pair of earphones early, and Trey didn't get to return them since. They haven't got to arrange anytime to meet this week either. Now that he realized he's been holding into these earphones for that long, Trey actually felt bad. What if Jade was planning to use these over the weekend?  
  
He texted Jade to find out whether he has time to meet around today. He didn't receive immediate reply, which was normal. Trey didn't expect Jade to slack just because the weekend is a few hours away.  
  
“I've been busy. I also am today, I don't think I have time. You can keep them for now.” was what Jade told him over text. It's not after a few moments later when he barely thought of a reply then Jade sent, “Floyd is sick.”  
  
That explained a lot of things. But to hold into something he didn't own... That might irk him for the rest of the week. “I'll bring them over. How does Floyd feel about soup?” was what he absentmindedly sent for a reply. Trey had no idea why coming over to Octavinenlle crossed his mind, more so on a Friday evening. He didn't have any reason to. Sure, he got the time off already, but visiting another dorm isn't his regular thing.  
  
Maybe it's because he didn't get to see Jade for about a week, and he wanted to know how Jade is doing. As if that made any more sense, Trey scoffed to himself. He had been keeping this ridiculous thoughts about Jade for some time. More embarrassingly, Riddle, who is better at reading people than he remembered, seem to have taken notice of it. He had known how they regularly spend time together to work, or as Trey claimed, ‘to help Jade with all things on land’ even if the said merman seem to be doing well on his own (except for the flying class he's so close to failing). But Riddle wasn't any better than him about being attracted to someone, so maybe Trey was left to deal with it on his own after all. Sometimes it makes him do things that are plain outrageous and lead him to more trouble, like this one.  
  
He didn't want to give himself a migraine on a fine Friday evening, so he left to the kitchen to have the soup ready.  
  
Trey set foot on the underwater dorm shortly after he was done packing the things to bring over. He isn't exactly familiar with Octavinelle, but he's got the rough idea of it. Every dorm at Night Raven College goes by common dorm standards, but each are built to suit the dorm characteristics. Octavinelle was no exception. Aside of Mostro Lounge, other aspects are pretty much the same.  
  
Throughout his independent trip, Trey found more reasons for his decision to pay them a visit. He felt for Jade as a fellow brother. Anyone would be restless when any of their siblings were sick, not to mention being as practical to be the only one around to care for them. That wasn't to say how unfamiliar they might be with getting ill on somewhere not home. Trey was a bit annoyed that his reasoning has returned to Jade yet again, but he couldn't help it. He was never truly all over someone like he is now. In addition to that, he could see himself starting to worry about Floyd too, because he came to realize Floyd has been sick for the entire week. It must be something serious.  
  
He had received general direction via text, to guide him towards the dorm rooms. Students in Octavinelle are mostly residents of the ocean, so uses of the bedrooms are only optional. But they were provided regardless, in case they have matters that keep them on land, like Floyd now is. Trey arrived at the corridor leading towards rooms with numbers, and several with names attached on its door. A common sight with dorm rooms, he thought. He notified Jade of his arrival, and soon enough, the said man came over to welcome him. Jade's expression was of concealed worry.  
  
“Thank you for coming all the way here. I am most grateful,” he welcomed him, politely expressing how thankful he was. It looked like taking care of Floyd and keeping up with everything else was almost more than he is used to contain. His eyes are slightly darkening underneath, and Trey could notice traces of emotions akin to worry in his words.  
  
He handed the earphones and homemade soup over, as they walk through the hallway to reach where Floyd and Jade are sharing the same room. “Don't mention it. How's Floyd doing?”  
  
“He only got a common cold, but he's been refusing to eat and do anything else to help him recover. He also hates taking land medicine, so it's been tough.”  
  
“Is he alright with eating soup at all?”  
  
“It's worth the try. Thank you for that, Trey-san.”  
  
Octavinelle is rather dark in surrounding. Trey could only imagine at night, when the aquarium ceiling stopped receiving lights from the sun. He figured, unless he spent his life in the ocean, it might be hard to sustain a normal life in this condition, for the time he will need to get used to the lack of brightness. But to people who are accustomed to living in that exact norm, it doesn't seem that all the lights are urgent need. There were lamplights attached on the lower walls however, to make enough directions when it gets dark.  
  
They finally reached the room and upon entering, they could hear Floyd whining and tossing around.  
  
“Is that Jade? Jaade..?” called Floyd. He sounded feverish, and twice more lethargic than when he was in one of his moods. For Trey, who doesn't see Floyd in any given hour, that's already sad to hear. He couldn't imagine how it was for his twin who had to nurse him.  
  
“I'm here, Floyd.” Jade stored his belonging away, and brought the soup with him, to rush over Floyd's side. His usual glove was missing, probably was taken off to roughly measure the temperature easier. He rested his palm on Floyd, over his forehead, as soon as he knelt next to him. “Your fever has gone down a bit. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Yuck,” Floyd answered with visible displease. “Throat itching, tongue is thick.”  
  
Jade fumbled with the lid of the container where the soup was kept. He was slightly struggling, probably unfamiliar with the container's lock mechanism. So Trey, who was still standing by the door, came over to help. Jade muttered a “Thank you,” before attempting to persuade Floyd into eating. “You should eat. If you keep resisting to eat, you won't heal. It's been a week, don't you miss going outside?”  
  
“I don't really want to eat.. And after I eat you'll have me take those pills again. The medicine is disgustiiing.. I don't want to eat anything tasted like feet,” Floyd whined his way out of medicine. Truthfully, even for adult tongues, medicines are hardly pleasant. For someone who wasn't used to land remedy, that's even more understandable. And from how Jade was looking, Floyd's resistance has been the hundredth time.  
  
“We've had something worse in the ocean, haven't we? You only taste the medicine when your tongue touches it. Swallow it at once and you won't taste anything.”  
  
Floyd firmly shakes his head. “Noooo~ I don't want to.”  
  
“This is how he's behaving throughout the week?” Trey finally asked.  
  
“Yes. Sometimes it's harder to check on him since I have classes in between. Azul was kind enough to set aside my administrative tasks the moment he knew Floyd is sick, so I've been going back and forth mainly around class and the dorm to see whether he's eating or not. Mostly he ate only a bit, and the medicines are untouched. I've only managed to have him take them for the first two days,” explained Jade. Trey has never seen him look so concerned. Anyone would be, if it's your own brother. “I couldn't let him return to the water if he hasn’t recover. He caught a human sickness, and I have no idea how that would affect him underwater.”  
  
Trey have been in a similar situation in the past. His little sister was a picky eater, and every time she has fallen sick have been hell. “Is there anything he wanted to eat in particular?”  
  
“If he has requests, I'll fetch them for him. But that doesn't happen a lot.”  
  
Well, if they hardly want anything, catering to their wishes is the easiest way to make them eat. Trey did wonder though, what miraculous demands Floyd would have Jade to find. His siblings back home were guilty of things like that, so if it comes to these twins, Trey wouldn't be surprised if it's something way more.  
  
“Hey, Jade,” Floyd tugged onto Jade's uniform, gaining both their attention. Speak of the devil. “Do you know dragon fruit?”  
  
“Dragon fruit..? The red, spiky fruit that resembles cactus?” Jade seeks confirmation. Fruit isn’t something they would find where they live, Trey had known.  
  
“The fruit that looks like fiery dragon eggs,” even though that sounds nothing like confirming a statement, Jade seemed to take it as one. They sure have a strange way to communicate. “I want that.”  
  
“If you'll eat it, I'll get it for you.”  
  
“I want to eat dragon eggs,” Floyd said. To Trey's own relief, it doesn't seem to be too strange. He'd seen that fruit before, meaning it wouldn't be very hard to find. Jade got up from where he was kneeling and tucked the blanket for Floyd, who looked rather drowsy after being chatty. It's clear that Jade was about to get the demand Floyd told him about. He then turned towards Trey, who was still in the room with them.  
  
“Trey-san.. I know it's rude of me to have you help me again, but could you keep an eye on Floyd? I need to rush to the store for the fruit. If I'm lucky, I might make it in time.”  
  
Honestly speaking, Trey had thought his visit would be very short. The initial urgency was to return the earphones he lent from him, even. But now that he's here, to stay a little longer doesn't hurt. Furthermore, Floyd was on his way to a much needed nap. It wouldn't be too much of a hassle. “Sure, I have time.”  
  
Jade gave him a smile loaded with nothing but gratitude, making Trey suddenly forgot how to breathe. Maybe because Jade didn’t seem to be anything but in worry since he arrived. It was comforting to see him appreciate one burden is lifted. “He needs to frequently drink water, I'll say every twenty minutes. I've noticed him getting better from that.” Jade said, making clear of his directions. The least he wanted was for Floyd worsen his sore throat by not drinking enough water. “I apologize for troubling you again.”  
  
“That's not too much to handle. Do you expect me to wake him up so he'll drink?”  
  
“Yes, please. If that's alright with you.”  
  
Trey wasn’t left with many options. It’s probably best to help too, while he’s at it. “It'll be fine. Go on, before the shop closes.”  
  
“Thank you in advance, Trey-san. I won't take too long.” Jade then went out of the room, mouthing another of his thank you's. With that, Trey was left to wait.  
  
There was hardly anything but silence when Jade left, now that Floyd is sound asleep. It’s probably better like that. He took out his phone, which unfortunately proven not enough entertainment for the idle time, and ended up observing the bedroom. It might seem invasive, but there really isn't much to do.  
  
Trey couldn't help but to further notice the unmistakable difference between Octavinelle and the dorm he has been spending his three years in. Back in Heartslabyul, crimson dominates the surrounding, a fitting shade for Queen of Hearts. Not even his own bed is exempt from that theme color. He is certain about that written somewhere in the rules as well, but he gave up on memorizing beyond the three hundredth, so he wouldn’t know. In Octavinelle, where the dorm doesn't go by overly strict regulations, he could notice how diluted the layout was in comparison. That's refreshing to see, somehow. Stretched from the main gate through the hallways, ceiling of concave glass separates the building from the sea of corals. Aquarium passage is probably a better term for it. The walls are composed of lilac stones, and occasional details of coral ornaments. While this room, the one Floyd and Jade are sharing, looked rather uncommon. The interior bears the same detail as the rest of the dorm, except for the two opposing beds, each on one end of the room. That tells him it was probably modified on demand. Upon glance, Jade's side of the room look more organized than Floyd's. Trey wondered if this room was arranged and customized the moment they got into the school, because he knew how much Floyd disliked being separated from Jade.  
  
The person in question whimpered and coughed onto the blanket he was covered with, alerting Trey to quickly fix him a glass of water. Floyd wasn't much as conscious to realize it wasn't Jade who offered him the glass, until he was seated to meet the guest with puzzled eyes. “Where is Jade?” he demanded.  
  
“Out for your dragon fruit.” Trey received an accusing glare at first, but soon Floyd's memory seem to recollect itself and he released Trey off the hook. Even as a third year, Trey would admit the experience was no less terrifying. No wonder the twins are ones of the most feared individuals throughout school.  
  
“When will he come back?”  
  
“He might notify me over text, but I haven't hear from him. You can go back to sleep until then, if you wish to.”  
  
That seemed to be the option Floyd was after. He buried himself with the blanket he was already in, and turned over to have his back facing Trey who occupied the desk that belongs to Jade. Trey took that as a sign to continue his mindless observation of the room, not intending to bother Floyd with his extended nap. He allowed the silence to take over once again.  
  
Slowly, a thought began to emerge. Not one Trey would think he'd be facing so soon. If he was truly interested in Jade, then the first person he needed to go through, without question, is Floyd. He is already aware of Floyd's attachment to his twin. This room alone is enough proof. What would he think if Jade was to spend time with someone other than him? It wasn't something Trey would avoid going along, to be honest. But he's dealing with the infamous Floyd, whom even Riddle rather not hear about ever again. He could only wonder how much turns he would face before Floyd will ever think of accepting him. Then, if Floyd disliked him right off the bat, it would easily take Jade away out of the game too. Trey might have chosen the wrong person to severely take liking in. Weirdly enough, stepping back didn't cross his mind one bit. The person he’s after deserves a fight. Jade more than obviously is deserving of that.  
  
“Seaweed.”  
  
Trey blinked. He was getting used to the stillness as he registered a word being thrown. There's no way Floyd was referring to him. He'd known about his habit of naming everyone as sea creatures, but to be called as one himself took him by surprise. “What..?”  
  
“Seaweed. Your head looks like seaweed, so you're one.”  
  
So he was right. It's not like he's able to stop Floyd from that either. “Oh.”  
  
“I don't like you, Seaweed.” if gods of fortune had grudges against him, Trey wouldn't even try to question why. He probably deserved enough for going after Jade.  
  
“And why is that?” he dared to ask. Floyd would probably be honest.  
  
“Well,” Floyd thought out loud, not bothering to get up from his blanket pile. “Because Jade likes you too much.”  
  
That, is certainly a far cry of what Trey had as an expectation. It took a lot to register, and although he knew he heard perfectly clear, that was too good to be true. Either Floyd was somehow trying to taunt him, or his statement was genuine, he couldn't tell. “Care to explain?”  
  
“Hmmm. Don't wanna.”  
  
Now that one is within his guess. Of course Floyd wouldn’t take demands from just anybody. “Do you not want to let me know because you don't like me?”  
  
“Who knows?” Floyd snorted. It made him closer to a fretting child, if he isn't one already.  
  
Given that reaction, Trey relented. Knowing this is the situation he has to play in, he knew a couple ways out. He wouldn't go as far to label Floyd as one of his siblings back home, but a tad of persuasion might change his mind as well as he did to his own brothers. There's no proof whether it will work, he just has to try. “Floyd, what do you like to eat most?”  
  
The topic seemed to interest him. Floyd didn't spend time to space away and think as he came up with an answer, “Takoyaki.”  
  
Trey smiled in contentment for the answer he got. At least Floyd was being cooperative. “Alright, then let's make a trade. I'll bring you as much takoyaki as you want, and you tell me about Jade.”  
  
“Mmhmm. But I don’t want takoyaki now.” Floyd rolled over to his other side of the bed, all the while tapping his chin searching for ideas. “Oh,” he made a halt, before his expression turned utterly mischievous as he stopped himself from thinking, then sit straight up. “Hey, Seaweed. You’re in the same dorm as Goldfish, aren’t you? Your dorm leader.” Floyd was pointing his finger at Trey, who looked nothing but confused.  
  
“What about Riddle?”  
  
He saw Floyd sneer. “I want to talk to him.”  
  
“While you’re sick? No way.” not only he doesn’t want to risk Riddle getting Floyd’s cold, Riddle himself will absolutely refuse. Riddle has constant complaints on Floyd chasing him around for amusement. Trey understood clear enough how much his best friend loathe that attention.  
  
“Over the phone, then~ Come on, I miss my Goldfish.”  
  
Trey furrowed his eyebrows in disapproval. “ _Your_ goldfish....”  
  
He cursed himself when he failed to catch the glint in Floyd's eyes as he faced him and say, “Or I'll have Jade know you've been prying on me about him.”  
  
“What-?” none the least baffled, Trey felt like he should've known better. He was dealing with Floyd. Also, why does it feel like he's being led into this from the start?  
  
“So? Are we gonna trade or not?”  
  
With a palm over his face, Trey took a step back and think. To have them talk through the phone.. Doesn't sound as bad. It wouldn't risk Riddle with the cold, and probably bring less trouble. He could come up with a thing or two to make sure Riddle agrees. That goes with an equally high risk with Riddle throwing a fit, but it’s worth the try.. Trey grimaced. He is exchanging big favor, it's very unlike him. But he _really_ wanted to know. “..Yeah, you got it.”  
  
Floyd grinned from ear to ear, satisfied with the deal he just made. “Doing business with Seaweed is a lot of fun~” he chimed, the mirth evident for Trey to see. “Jade talks about you a lot. I got bored hearing him talk about you.”  
  
“About what, exactly?”  
  
“About the notes you let him borrow. And the flying manuals you got for him.”  
  
“That's all?”

“Ugh, stop talking when I'm trying to explain already!” Floyd objected, looking less than pleased with his lips upturned in a frown. He continued to talk anyway. “Not really. He went on and on about you being a kind person. It's no good, you know~ For a soul like you, carelessly spreading kindness in a place as this school. It’s like letting all the best intentions poured down the drain.” he ended with a shrug. “That's what Jade thinks. I personally just thought you're boring.”  
  
Trey now has questions. He intended to leave that impression for Jade the first time they got close, and after he realize how bad he’s been crushing on him. But now getting to hear it himself, he didn’t know if he should to be happy or not. That was merely a fraction of him that gave Jade the idea. About him being kind and helping, is all. He didn't feel like he's the first person entitled enough to earn that compliment. Trey is aware of a lot of things he hadn’t let Jade know. Letting someone you admire figure out about the best through your worst might be undesirable to some, but to him, they wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without truly understanding what it means to have each other as company. Simply being ‘the nice friend’ won’t do him any good.  
  
He too, now realized, didn’t know much about Jade despite all the time his head has consumed to think of him. For a while, he thought he had known who Jade exactly was. It's about time to acknowledge that they were barely friends. He's got a long way to go. Gathering that conclusion from Jade's own brother is quite handy, though questionable on its own. Floyd could be lying for all he knew. But in the meantime, Trey have decided to take it as it is.  
  
“You look miserable with that long face, Seaweed~” he heard Floyd say, as if he didn’t have enough with teasing him. However, the smile that was there promptly disappeared and turned into a face so intimidating it will make stones crumble into dust. “Stop fantasizing about my brother.”  
  
Trey was taken aback, but not to let the threat deter him. “You really thought I would do that in front of you?”  
  
“That's bold of you to ever try to think~ You see, Seaweed. I can crush your neck if I feel like it.”  
  
He hadn’t thought he would need to face Floyd this early, but here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not officially stated what floyd calls trey as yet, so i came up with seaweed (nori) for obvious reasons. if that turned out to be wrong in the future, well. am i really to blame? XD;
> 
> i wanted to show the necessary steps they went through before they got together. because no one just went like, poof, ((boyfriends))) you know ; v ; to me their journey is nothing smooth.. i mean they got floyd in the way, and they're both insanely busy........ but they have a couple things in common that goes extremely well as a couple so they'll surely end up with each other. might or might not have that written in the future! fingers crossed orz
> 
> this ended up longer than i imagine it would be so i've decided to make it a two-part story. not overly long, but i've decided to separate them in halves so it wouldnt be too boring to read as a one shot. jade comes back on the second half ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the second half~ thank you for all the kudos and comments, i'm really grateful ;; O ;; !!

Evening has now took over Night Raven College, where the streetlamps are lit along the main street. There wasn’t much to see this late, not even other students. The main pathway across the buildings are normally not too packed with people at any given day past studying hours, but the end of the week is one of those times when anyone would not prefer being around school grounds.

Jade returned from the shop with a paper bag containing the last of dragon fruits, admitting to himself that he did go overboard with this purchase. He couldn't help it. Anything to help Floyd heal, if that justifies what he is doing. It wouldn't be very practical if Floyd ended up liking the fruit to bits and he didn't have enough at hand. The moment he arrived at Octavinelle, the first thing he did was to prepare his bought goods for serving. Arranging an appetizing display is an important aspect in serving meals, as they’ve known well from running Mostro Lounge. Jade have come to the decision of plating only one of the fruits, and keeping the rest for later. Half of it is cut into cubes, while the other half is left on its original shape to humor Floyd’s fancy of the fruit’s appearance. When that's ready, he arranged the plate in a tray together with a small bowl containing a few spoonful of honey.  
  
He came back into the room to find Floyd and their guest Trey, somehow, miraculously, got along. Jade had noted Floyd's apparent dislike towards Trey, the first times he knew they were spending time together. The detest he felt Floyd was holding against him didn't make Jade think seeing them engage in an arm wrestling match was possible. A fair one too, because Floyd could have had Trey strangled any time he wishes. It was only when he announced his arrival with a knock on the door he already opened that they seemed to notice, and collectively dropped their arms on Floyd's desk, where their arm wrestling was held.  
  
“Glad you made it in time.” Trey welcomed him. Floyd was already crawling back to his own bed, behaving as if the wrestle never happened.  
  
Excited for his dragon fruit, Floyd received the tray as soon as Jade came near. He picked a cube of the curious looking fruit, admiring it to his heart’s content before actually bringing it into his mouth. Jade wasn't able to hide a smile for Floyd's rising appetite.  
  
Trey erased a trickle of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Prior Jade entering the room, they had been in an intense arm wrestle. Floyd is surprisingly gullible when it came to settling disputes. And Trey, luckily enough, was able to work his way around it. What nearly became a close call to death thankfully had turned into something manageable. In strength alone, setting magic aside, Trey had confidence in winning. But there's no way of knowing since they were forced to stop midway. Furthermore, it would be unreasonable to have Floyd use his magic while his physical condition is nowhere prime. Trey have sensed the lingering fever on Floyd during the wrestle. However he sees it, Floyd is still a junior of his, and Trey ought to know better. He wouldn’t get out of his way to inflict serious harm on Floyd.  
  
While Floyd was occupied enough with spending his time to eat, he and Jade actually got the time to talk. More towards catching up for the times they missed, and patching up details of other things he knew Jade will find interesting to hear. One being the terrarium of mushrooms Jade has made to be kept in the Botanical Garden. Trey had been the one to crop stray weeds from sticking out the terrarium’s glass spheres, during his visits for the science club. Rook Hunt, a fellow third year who is also member of the club, had bombarded him with questions about terrarium since. Trey tried to make it clear that it was not his hobby, but he did know he had to keep the grasses from growing out during the week of Jade’s absence from the garden. Getting through Rook’s thick skull was not an easy matter, because even then Rook still insisted he was hiding something. If Trey could admit what, it would be his attention for Jade, but having Rook know that is an equivalent to absolute disaster.

When that topic dissolved, they turned into academic matters that Jade might unintentionally missed. Trey found it amazing that despite taking care of Floyd, Jade still did well in lessons. He did come to admit balancing the time was something he learned on the run, but knowing that just adds to his admiration for how determined Jade was about not abandoning his responsibilities.  
  
They gave a reasonable time gap for the fruit to neutralize before Floyd could allow medicine in his system. Trey was there to watch another round of struggle Jade had to go through in order to get Floyd agree with taking the pills. “They make you heal faster.” Jade convinced him. Floyd didn't plan on changing his mind at the slightest.  
  
“Noooo~ I told you I want none of that!” he barely eyed the pills, and when he does, he did in disdain. Floyd is ever so persistent.  
  
It was then when Trey felt like he was in a similar situation before. Not the exact, specific instance of tenacious Floyd over his medicine. Cater had faced a similar problem with sweets for the longest time, and Trey have always come to aid to make it tolerable. He might be able to do the same this time.  
  
“Jade, do you mind bringing the medicine over?” Trey requested, and Jade granted, although confused. Trey drew out his magical pen to bring it towards the pills and form tiny circles in the air to bring out the faintest glimmer of magic in red light he was about to charge to the medicine held in Jade's palm. “ _Doodle Suit!_ “  
  
Jade's eyes widened at the realization of the spell Trey just casted on the pills. “This is..”  
  
With a confirming smile, Trey nodded to Jade's attempt of guess. “Yes. Let him have it.”  
  
With no hesitation, Jade went back to Floyd, who still looked clueless. “What did Seaweed do to those?” he asked, watching with interest as Jade held out one of the pills. It didn't seem like Floyd was willing to take it, but Jade will not give up on hope before one last attempt.  
  
“Try this. You can bite into it.” Jade convinced him again. Floyd was still reluctant, but have decided to put a bit of faith on whatever Trey was doing to those medicines. If Jade trusted him, it’s probably for good reasons.  
  
To see Floyd's eyes blink in surprise brought another smile in unison for Trey and Jade, who took his reaction as enough amusement for the day. Floyd was still munching on the finely crushed pills when he exclaimed, “It's takoyaki!”  
  
Jade regarded Trey with a beam brimming with relief, and it took everything in him not to reach over and give Jade a head pat. It was for Jade’s hard work that moved him into doing this, so according to Trey, Jade was doing it for himself. In the end all he could give in return was a matching smile, as he watch Floyd devoured the medicine for good.  
  
His phone vibrated for notifications, bringing Trey to realize how long he left it untouched. There weren’t anything of importance shown in the screen, other than a chain of notices in MagiCame that came from a picture of Cater’s where he was tagged. He would never understand why that feature was created. It’s not like one day, out of the blue, he would jump into Cater’s active interactions with his fellow influencers in the internet. Trey just couldn’t imagine himself doing it.  
  
That aside, he also finally noticed how late time had turned since the moment he came here. He was well into what most people consider late dinner. It's about time to return. “I think I'm taking my leave. Jade, if there's anything else I can help you with, I'm always on my phone.”  
  
“You always tell me that when we part.” Jade chuckled, somehow making Trey felt he was exposed god knows for what. From Floyd's eyes following their conversation though, he is now more aware of what it was. The sickly eel was not liking it. “I'll walk you to the mirror.” leaving Floyd's bed where he was seated, he led Trey towards the door after making sure whatever Floyd needed for the brief moment he's going to spend away is already there.  
  
“See you around, Seaweed~” Floyd waved him farewell with glee. There was no mistaking the grin he has, that lies on the borderline of being friendly and menacing enough to terrify him into fulfilling his promise. Trey now found himself getting used to Floyd's understandable advance that comes together with a headache. He will work things out with Riddle tomorrow, and only then he could find if he was doomed or not.  
  
The moment they set out of the room, Trey saw how right he was with his predictions. As the sun sets, the hallway they're walking on received none of the same light it has during the day. Indigo now fluorescents throughout their path, and though a more prominent source of light was there by the wall sides, they were not rivaling the ripples of water colliding with the clear glass that sets into dapples reflected through the path they walk under.  
  
It was a silent walk. Trey wouldn't blame it on Jade for being more tired than he appears. On top of that, the silence was comfortable. He wouldn't complain spending another of this with Jade in the future. The absence of other students in the halls was to be expected. Anyone would choose to remain in their room or somewhere that isn't about school when tomorrow is already weekend.  
  
They approached the gate connecting to the school's hall of mirrors, where Trey will find his shortcut to Heartslabyul. He stood before the portal, turning around to regard Jade for accompanying him this far. “I hope Floyd gets better soon.” Trey said, his expression morphed into a grin.  
  
Jade was rather apologetic with his own smile. “I apologize for the lack of hospitality.” he finally said. “Floyd hasn’t touch the soup you made him, and I didn't make you tea. I should've at least done that.”  
  
“I don’t see that as a problem.. Besides, I don’t think he will eat up anything right away.” Trey returned, scratching the back of his head. “Your tea can wait some other time. Save what you got to nurse Floyd back to health. If you need help—“  
  
“I will contact you. I appreciate the help, Trey-san.” the taller student connected his words with understanding of what Trey was about to repeat. Jade's chuckle after that was a cure-all. How that alone didn't get Floyd to heal, is a mystery to him.  
  
Trey lost the word he was about to say when he saw Jade leaning down to his level, locking their eyes together in a gaze he has a hard time defining, and trapping his shoulders in his grip. Jade has long eyelashes, longer that he had seen most people. That is what goes well with his slanted, gold and smoky gray eyes. Yet from observing them this close, Trey struggles to find the reason behind those orbs piercing into his. Whether it was another gratitude, or other means of farewell, Trey couldn't find the will care as Jade's mesmerizing optics turned dim and their distance closed.

The frame of his glasses tilted slightly the second he felt his cheek brushed against Jade's colder ones, who remained there unmoving, for his own moment of serene. Trey is aware it was supposed to be no less than awkward to be standing in Octavinelle's hallway with their cheeks against each other's, but this is fine. This is quite close to the feeling of comfort, if it isn't one already. He found it hard for his arms to resist with everything they have to not pull Jade into an embrace, but he knew better. Trey didn't want to rush this. Regardless, he couldn’t fight the temptation to lean into the touch and close his own eyes to the tenderness of Jade’s skin on his.  
  
He didn't have the time to make further conclusions because after that, Jade pulled himself away and create space, politely smiling back at him. It’s killing him for only being able to stand still in response. “That is how we express gratitude where I'm from.” Jade told him.  
  
Trey failed to realize the noise in his ears was his own rushing heartbeat that somehow got loud enough for his eardrums to catch. He was lucky it didn't give him a heart attack. “I have a lot of things yet to learn from your home country, it seems.” Trey broke the tension with a laugh. He waved goodbye as he turned around, one step closer into heading back to his own dorm. “Later, Jade.”  
  
The mirror casts streaks of lights in Trey's figure as he stepped into its connecting portal, disappearing before the glass turned murky once again. Jade had stayed there for a moment, emptily staring into the mirror. 

What on earth was he doing?  
  
He got carried away, was how Jade summarized his past course of action. It wasn't on him that Trey had been so kind to be helpful with taking care of Floyd when it wasn't his urgency to do so. Neither was it his fault that his upperclassman would be so heavenly in this dark blue surrounding, in all his glory of shining virescent hair and gold turned pale brown in his eyes that he could clearly catch behind those glasses. He only wanted a closer look. Right then, he didn't remember instructing himself to lean over and nudge Trey's cheek with his. His body was moving on its own accord.  
  
Trey didn't appear to see him past being friends, and the closest it would get might just be a junior in need. Jade could've given him the wrong idea by behaving this way. There's an ounce of fear that it would ruin what they already have as good friends, and if the damage is done, there will be no going back.  
  
Jade had come up with the culture norm card to save face. He knew nothing of cheeks touching being an appreciating gift anywhere in the world. Or at least anywhere on land, because nothing like that happens in the ocean. This lingering warmth from bidding goodbye only exist on land, his experience speaks. He led himself back into his room as the same confusion continued to spiral in his head on his trip back.  
  
Floyd welcomed Jade's return into the room with a bright grin. It brought joy to him to know Floyd have significantly got better. He might have not thank Trey enough for that visit. “How did it go?” Jade asked, to which Floyd returned with remarkably good mood.  
  
“Seaweed is really agreeable when it comes to petty deals~ It went without a hitch.” Floyd practically sung that part out, no masking of his delight. Jade occupied the edge of his twin's disorganized bed to hear more. Alternatively, he just planned to check whether Floyd's condition is truly moving towards recovery. He rested a palm on Floyd's forehead and found the fever nearly disappeared.  
  
When Trey gave him a heads-up for the visit, Jade almost immediately thought of Riddle. Not for him, but for Floyd. He knew Floyd took liking on Riddle and anything that has something to do with Heartslabyul's dorm lead might cheer him up albeit a little. Good to know it did more than well. Floyd had come up about discussing that with Trey in person. For Jade to not intervene, they arranged his leave early on. But instead of making Jade go out of the room for temporary break, Floyd had a change of mind and made him run to the shop for dragon fruits.  
  
“What did you give him in exchange?”  
  
“Secret.” Floyd whistled.  
  
Jade regarded Floyd's cheekiness with a smirk. “My, Azul wouldn't appreciate that answer coming from you.”  
  
“Jade is not Azul~" Floyd flops himself back to bed. The blanket that was on his feet is pulled over his chest, possibly for warmth instead of going back to sleep. “That Seaweed. I should've tried to push him into something more.”  
  
“That's enough with exploiting Trey-san for today, don't you think?”  
  
“Eeh. Jade is no fun.” the smile he had now vanished, replaced with a deep pout. “Seaweed has made you grow soft~ I could never like him after all.” Floyd squashed his face against the pillow, to what looks like to be fighting drowsiness.  
  
Minding the time, Jade decided it would be wise to have Floyd sleep while the medicine he took works its magic. “Go to sleep, Floyd. The faster you sleep, the less you should wait for tomorrow.”  
  
Reluctantly, Floyd closed his eyes to let sleep claim him once again. He needed it to heal, so regardless of the fight Floyd stand against sleeping, he would fall into it eventually.  
  
Jade revisited Floyd's observation on his change of behavior. There might be some truth to it. Jade didn't recall himself going so far to shield anyone from Floyd's characteristical antics. It wasn't until he befriend Trey that he felt it wasn't right to do so. An unusual force was telling him not to let Floyd hurt Trey too much. Trey have been nothing but of help to him all this time, and it's likely it's just his common courtesy refraining his brother's tendencies to come across as indecent. Not to mention Floyd's earlier dislike for the Heartslabyul Vice Lead might bring more harm than good, if he didn't step in.  
  
However, Jade believed they've actually got along at one point. Just the thought of it made him glad for reasons unknown.

* * *

  
  
  
Riddle had all the rights to be suspicious when Trey invited him for a talk over tea. Despite his favorite strawberry tart served right in front of him, it doesn’t change the stern in his voice when he announced his refusal, “Absolutely not.”  
  
“Make it thirty seconds, Riddle. He will be overjoyed. Do you know he's already sick for about a week now?”  
  
Tapping the handle of his tea cup in irritation, Riddle scoffed. “That Floyd.. Unbelievable. To be so careless with his own health and fell ill.” he graciously sipped the content of the cup before continuing to get another words out. “That's what he got for being annoying. Now that you mention it, it's been quiet without seeing him around.”  
  
“Maybe you can tell him that. It's tough for both him and his caretaker to do things on their own, you see.. He'll gain the spirit to heal faster once he hear it from you.” said Trey, pushing his luck.  
  
Riddle let out the most exaggerated sigh Trey has ever heard he made. “For god's sake, Trey. Not over Jade again!” casting his unique magic on Trey has never crossed his mind throughout their course of friendship, but if he's allowed to be honest, facing the helplessly in love Trey have made him reconsider that statement. “If you want me to help with your petty crush, maybe do it some other way.. I'll do it just this once. I don't want to hear anything about Floyd from you ever again.”  
  
Before everything escalated into this, Riddle had warned Trey to be wary of Jade and how he isn't who he appears to be. Trey had taken that warning to heart, but somewhere along the way, he'd lost footing of what his perception of Jade should be. Jade isn't a good person, that much was made known early on. He is sly, crafty, and devious; all the attributes belonging to the perfect example of a horrible person. But he is also naive when he had little to no knowledge of something, strong willed, a hard worker, and undeniably attractive. It felt right just to admire him for all of that.  
  
What had drawn him into Jade is something he's still trying to understand on his own. They could've had something in common that allows his mind to resonate with Jade's, he just couldn't find what. As what he's discussed with himself, Trey have decided to take his time figuring things out. He will start slow. To begin with the smallest steps he could manage, until he got everything sorted and found the right time for another decision over this feelings about Jade. Right now he has a job as Vice Dorm Leader to do, above thinking about his love life.  
  
“One more time you involve Floyd into this, you'll see yourself with a collar.” Riddle strictly warned.

Trey laughed. He knows even then Riddle will very likely refrain from doing so, because upon closer look, Trey have taken the hints of Floyd growing on him. That was despite the aversion he has for Floyd, obviously. Riddle have always been on his own, regardless of Trey’s presence as his childhood friend. It sounds unbelievable to think Riddle would register the idea of being chased around by a certain giant eel as pleasant, but understanding Riddle, Trey could connect the dots why this sort of attention might be equally irritating and gratifying to him. Riddle will never admit that in person. Nonetheless, Trey prided himself in being observant, and therefore it’s only natural to assume saw through what Riddle felt on the matter. He disapproved Floyd’s methods of establishing friendship with Riddle (or maybe his intention is past that), but after noticing how much Riddle himself allowed that to happen, maybe he will also allow a bit of slack. Trey will make sure himself that if anything goes wrong, he wouldn’t hesitate to meddle. Whether that influences what he has with Jade.. There’s too much missing pieces for an early conclusion, as of now. He could let that go for the time being.  
  
“Yes, Dorm Leader.” Trey jokingly responded, cutting another slice of his strawberry tart to make up for the trouble. It wasn't going to be a smooth path ahead of him, but all he could do is to walk through everything if he truly wanted see how it ends. Out of everyone, he's sure Riddle would understand. Hopefully soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well. looks like we reached the end. EXCEPT... now i am tempted to make an omake. so yes, that will come soon too. can't have floyd be mad at me for not letting him have his long awaited phone call with dear baby riddle! ;P
> 
> as always, good luck with the event pulls!! i'm not after leona and i already got my jamil so im good. best of luck with the event story too~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> floyd held me at gunpoint when i wrote this. thank YOU for reading this story, i wont make it this far without you! <33 (and without floyd threatening me to)

After Trey's leave from Heartslabyul's tea garden, Riddle was left alone to ruminate on the things he heard. This is exactly why he suggested him to get a new pair of glasses. Although he knew, if Trey took interest in the likes of Jade, there would be a good reason behind it. Riddle found himself not wanting to know, other than he hoped his best friend wouldn't have too much trouble dealing with it himself. He is determined not to run into something like this in the future.

Avoiding the twins would do good for his composure and overall well-being. It was always a part of him to refuse getting along with the lawless. Back where they're from, as far as he’s informed, the only law they went by was to survive. For Riddle, survival means obeying the rules. It was the only way he knew to keep living, as his mother imposed. 

He tongue turned bitter at the recollection of his mother. Riddle knew first hand her doings was for his own good, and he did everything to stop questioning that until a while ago. Overblot.. Just remembering how it happened brought immense embarrassment, and of all things, Riddle was doing nothing else but failing her by allowing that to happen. Not only it proved his lack of control, the incident awakened doubts on his own ability as a sorcerer. He was closer to hurting his fellows than anything, and while he was at it, the rules he held high were nowhere in tow. The purest form of rage and pent up frustration were the only things present. Way worse, it was witnessed by everyone. His dorm members have now seen how the principles he lived by destroyed him from the inside by time.

Pushing the clouds of thoughts away, Riddle casts his eyes to the table of empty cups and a phone. That took him back to Leech twins. Or to be more specific, of Floyd. The phone wasn't his; it was Trey's. Along with his ridiculous request, Trey suggested them to switch phones so Riddle wouldn't have to risk his number in Floyd's hands. It was the responsibility on Trey's behalf for the trouble he caused for Riddle, and he appreciated it, but it doesn't save him from having to call Floyd anyway. He was told to take his time, so Riddle thought of going back to his room until he figured the right time to do it.

The checkered floor of Heartslabyul's hallways was never this interesting, he mulled on his way back, head down facing his path. On the brighter side, nobody has to see him looking this hesitant. Riddle reached the door to his room and closed the tall gate behind him, scanning his eyes over the area for nothing. Just a moment ago, his head was in chaos with self-reflection—now his thoughts began to be flooded with Floyd and his stupid grin. Riddle doesn't favor being chased around by Floyd, not the least. It was clear that Floyd had done that for personal enjoyment. To a degree, it made him feel like he was some sort of toy. There's none worse than be seen as a plaything by one of the Leeches. Though, when he saw Jade whom he shares the same class with looked so uptight, there was a shred of feeling akin to worry (he really hoped it wasn't). He had come to notice that Floyd was nowhere to be seen for about seven days, which to Riddle is very unusual. Getting to see his brother with such infrequent reaction further suggested something went wrong.

 _No_ , shaking his head, Riddle firmly refused. That was where he messed up. There was no reason for him to sympathize with the bothersome, capricious Floyd. If anything, he has to be glad that his primary source of everyday headache is not present. Floyd’s absence allows him to go about his day without hindrance. Almost entirety of the times Floyd intervenes in his tightly arranged schedules have forced him to take double the effort to finish a task. 

Though, when he was on his own and failed to realize how long he has been strict with his routines, it would be Floyd who called him out.

“Little Goldfish is working too ha~rd. You'll become a blobfish if you overwork~” Riddle remember him said, one day when he tailed him along the courtyard. “Are you not tired? Have your fun once in a while. You can play with me, Goldfish~ I'm a good playmate!”

That time, it sounded no more than annoyance that he would be grateful to have banished. But looking back, heavy as it is to realize, it was Floyd's way of telling him he has been watching him.

It feels good to know somebody cared.

 _These crazy ideas need to be thrown away_ , Riddle groused at his own thoughts. Without sparing any time to think further, he occupied his desk and gathered a couple of books. Trying to pass the time with studying might help. Divination and practical magic are not the subjects he's lacking at, as he's hardly struggling with any given subjects, but he found no wrong in reading them over again. Practice served him well in the past. In fact, his remarkable performance at practical magic was possible because of that.

He took his pen out from his penholder and started taking notes. It should distract him enough that he is actively keeping his head full of theories and note taking, his surrounding gradually matters less when he begins writing a point or two.

The concept of weekend was something he never truly understands. At this point, he came to know that most people spend two days of a week for leisure. Riddle was raised to have five days of intensive courses and two days of those from morning to noon, instead of the entire day. When he was caught sneaking out to play, that privilege was taken away. He never hated studying as much as he did then, after finding out how much of his childhood was robbed by a pile of textbooks. It wears away with time as he came to accept his mother's methods might actually be right, bringing nothing but achievements his way. 

However, build up was catching on quick. There's only so much he could bear after a lifetime of needless obligations. Riddle soon found that he was no exception to the wish of living a normal life like the rest of his peers.

Out of sudden, living a carefree life sounds like a heavenly escape.

Words that were formed by the tip of his pen regressed into scribbles, where he dragged a long string of lines across the list of summary he made for a chapter he just read. Riddle moaned with his face planted into his palms—the attempt to arrange his thinking went futile. Studying didn’t make him feel any good. Right now, in fact, knowing it was the weekend, Riddle felt like he should have something better to do, but he don’t know what. Growing up with books as his primary entertainment—if it is at all, spending the idle time isn’t what he knows best. Furthermore, having these ideas floating in his head means he was trying to rebel from his mother’s teaching.

But does it matter? Isn’t it time to claim the rights he lost?

 _I’m sorry, Mama_. Riddle reached for the phone that belongs to Trey, scrolling through the contacts for Floyd. He found Jade’s instead, since Floyd wasn't on the list; that appears to be the one he needed to be calling. Without a moment of hesitation, he dialed the number.

Riddle snapped back to reality as the screen started counting seconds when the call connected. Is this really what he planned to do? “Good afternoon, Trey-san. What's the matter?” was what he immediately heard. He clumsily brought the phone to his ears to explain before it progressed into something worse.

“This is Riddle,” he began, intending to end the call after explaining his errors. “I—“

“Oh, then I assume you're looking for Floyd.”

“No—Jade, wait!” there goes his chance, he supposed. Hanging up on Floyd isn't a preferable option. That would ultimately make his recovery harder by flipping his switch than it already is, if he's truly sick. _Wait a minute_ , Riddle glowered at the phone in his hand. Why should he care?

He let out a desperate sigh when his ears nearly turned deaf from Floyd shouting through the phone. “Goldfish~!” he exclaimed, sounding too elated for a person who spent the whole week ill.

“You're the healthiest sounding sick person I've ever come across. Seems like I had no reason to call you.” Riddle scoffed.

“If so then, why don’t come over and see for yourself? I truly am si~ck, Goldfish.”

If Floyd disappeared for that prolonged amount of time, there's little explanation other than he was bedridden. Riddle knew, and to hear him no different than how he usually talks actually took his worry away. Though, he should be in no place to be worried at all. Of course he will heal. “I don't find any reason to visit you. Good that I don't need to see you, even.”

Floyd's grin was audible, clear for Riddle that he is amused. There never was something good coming out of that. “I know, it's troublesome because little Goldfish is soooo small, right~? I should carry you here instead. Because you're so small, your tiny tail fins will take you forever to arrive~”

“Are you looking to be beheaded?” he felt a vein on his forehead popped in irritation, the familiar heat crawling up to his face as they entered a predictable conversation.

“Little goldfish is so scary~ I'm not scared though.” Floyd allowed a moment of silence, when Riddle caught faint noises of rustling on the bed. “I miss you, little Goldfish.”

He felt his face warming up again, for curious reasons. This was the first time for him to hear it; Floyd was always insufferable. Obnoxious in general, and it's hard to remember if he has done anything other than being a pestering bug. What he heard wasn't a typical thing coming from that person. Has getting sick changed him? “Don't be.. Outrageous. What makes you think that?”

“You're here on a call with me~ Aah, now I want to see your face.” at Floyd's remark, Riddle took his turn to silence himself. He never had a lot of friends. To him, most people come and go. They would never be around for anything that isn't of importance. Even his childhood friends, Trey included, never expressively showed their wish to see him the way Floyd did. He now started to realize it was a different kind of attention, given Floyd never knew anything about his family, and didn't take pity on him to be around. He wanted to see him because he misses him, that's all. His stomach sinks in a feeling he struggles describing. There's no way he should be pleased about this.

It bewildered Riddle to be thinking this way to someone who treats him like a trinket.

“If this isn't for Trey, I would've not.” Riddle finally answered. He needed to get his thinking straight.

“Goldfish, little Goldfish. So straightforward~” Floyd didn't fail to show how he sneered with his words. Curiously, it died the second Riddle heard what he says next. “You sound blue.”

 _What on earth_ , he sealed his mouth shut. Riddle felt like he was talking to Floyd through a transparent window. He was sure he didn't speak weird, regardless how he truly had something in mind. ”I'm not sure how you draw a color from the way I talk.”

Floyd went past that answer to ask Riddle, all hints of playfulness dwindling and ceased to exist. “What's on your mind, Goldfish?”

He chose to be mute again. Riddle had thought at one point, he was worried of Floyd, but now it seems to be the other way around. “It's nothing.”

“Did anyone pick fights with you, little Goldfish?”

Floyd's tone was laced with threat. Something tells Riddle that it wasn't a good sign to keep him guessing. “No one. It's just me,” he quickly returned, trying to bring Floyd back on his ground all the while being honest. “..I'm my own problem, nobody else is involved.” Riddle finally admitted. There's one thing about not being face to face that dared him enough to be this open. It's not what he normally does to anyone, and it's strange to suddenly feel like he is free to do it just because he doesn't see Floyd right in front of him. The closest to a reason he could register is because someone was willing to listen. Floyd wanted to know what was wrong. Somehow Riddle felt like he owed him a response, so he did.

That seemed to work on dragging Floyd to where they started. Though, the lightheartedness that was in their conversation appears to leave the air almost entirely. “Then, what is it?”

Riddle's judgement urged him to stop being shameless and get a grip; he was being vulnerable to the last person he would allow to see that side of him. But another side of him that he never knew could raise a voice pushed him into divulging his concerns, eager to finally have someone to attend to it. In the end, he has pride to keep. He couldn't reveal that right away. “I ran out of things to do for the weekend.”

A buffer from Floyd's side of the call delayed the reaction Riddle was anticipating to hear, but it didn't stop him to catch how Floyd's joyous attitude returned in a snap. “Looks like little Goldfish does get bored~” was heard amidst his laughter. “Goldfish, put the camera on.”

He hesitated. Was he planning something strange again? He wanted to get away out of this without Floyd stirring things up. That in mind, why did he decide to give him a call, was something Riddle put a question mark during the entire duration of this call. Accepting Trey's absurd request was already something he doesn't normally make himself do. He knew how much trouble would rise out of talking to Floyd alone, so why did he willingly put himself into this?

Riddle complied regardless, tapping the button to switch the face camera. The screen presents him with Floyd who is on his bed, laying on his stomach and had his chest propped by a pillow. “Get ready~ Rock, papers, scissors~!”

Prepared with no reaction, Riddle hurriedly made out a rock with his fist, competing Floyd with the unfair start. “Wha— huh??”

With a triumphant grin, Floyd raised his palm that made out the shape of paper. He won this round when Riddle didn't get to think his move through. The self proclaimed sickly eel seemed to gain enjoyment out of that. “Ahaha! I win~ Now watch me, Goldfish~” Floyd formed soundless words with his lips, ending the sentence with, “Guess what I said.”

“Why would you expect me to catch anything out of that? Repeat.”

“Eeeh, but losers don't get to choose~” he obliged Riddle's demand nonetheless, forming clearer syllables that were possible for Riddle to conclude.

“Was it, 'I hate eating mushrooms'?”

“Bingo!” Floyd's laugh echoed through the call, unintentionally earning a small smile forRiddle who started to get immersed in the game. “Your turn, Goldfish~"

Following Floyd's example, Riddle made a soundless sentence with his lips for his opponent to guess. He has never heard of this type of game before. It was an easy game, and something that didn't require them to directly see each other. The concept was so simple that it didn't take much for him to finally laugh somewhere between incoherent voiceless syllables and missing guesses.

This is not what he imagined when he thought of spending time with friends on a day off, at least not what it should look like in his head. He pictured hanging out with peers his age was closer to taking walks around town, or a picnic in a park, and sharing lunches; things that were always unattainable to him. But he had something in mind about how it should feel. Spending time with Floyd like this is somewhat a match to how he imagined it would be. It takes all the fatigue he had a while ago, making him forget about what was weighing him easier than any distractions. Maybe, unthinkable as it is, talking to Floyd was the right decision.

Time had passed since they started guessing sentences back and forth, but Riddle didn't find a reason to care. He hasn't got to enjoy himself this much for the longest time. “Hey, Goldfish. Guess this one~”

With cheeks red from laughing, Riddle took his attention back to the screen for their next round. They had lost count of how many wrong and right guesses they got, yet Riddle wanted to stay competitive and poured the needed effort to bring himself victory. Floyd steadied himself from having his shoulder shaking too much, before finally looking straight at the camera to mouth a few words for Riddle to see.

The first word was easy. Floyd was forming “I”. What comes next was a vague word that should go as “Like”, while the third mentioned something that stopped Riddle in his tracks.

 _I like you_ , what was he meant to say. What is that supposed to mean? Riddle froze at his camera, perplexed to what sort of reaction he had to give. He couldn't tell if Floyd was joking. It is more likely if he was serious, but in a context like this one, where they had been laughing for who knows how long, Floyd could be playing around any way he wishes. “I don't understand,” Riddle said, finally getting an answer out. From his own camera, he could see the tips of his ears turning red.

“So, little Goldfish is giving up? Do you need me to repeat my sentence~?”

“No- Ugh, yes, I give up. I'm done playing.” truth to be told, he didn't want it to end. But he knew Floyd had taken the game too far; and Riddle saw no reason to involve something like that into the game. Nobody had ever openly told him of any sort of liking they have towards him. As a Dorm Leader, that's even harder to hear. He certainly didn't think he would hear that from Floyd of all people.

“Well, just so you know, I meant my words~ Too bad you didn't catch it, Goldfish. Is your brain fried from playing too long?” Riddle saw the deepening red on his cheeks on screen, after getting the confirmation he didn't ask. Floyd was serious. He should be conflicted, not happy.

“Of course not!” Riddle said, defending his pride. “I'm just tired. I don't want to play anymore.”

“Then, because Goldfish is quitting the game, there will be a penalty~” Floyd said, ruling his own rule to the game that was initially free of that. “You have to give me your number.”

“What?” Riddle furrowed his eyebrows to express disagreement. To him, that was cheating at its truest way. “We never discussed penalties.”

“Goldfish is so sti~ngy.” whined Floyd, wearing a deep frown. “I just wanted your number~ How am I supposed to call you again without one?”

It defeats the use of Trey's phone, to have Floyd ask for that. Nevertheless, it's terrifying Riddle that he didn't think of declining. The outcome will almost definitely be unpleasant, but Riddle judged it wouldn't be too harmful to pass his phone number to Floyd. After what good it brings him today, Riddle couldn't find himself to be too mad.. Floyd isn't a complete bother as he used to see him anymore. “..Fine. Don't do anything unnecessary with it.”

That was the look of earning a grand prize, if Riddle had to describe how Floyd was looking. His eyes matched his grin that was bright even through the phone. Riddle wasn't sure what to make out of that, because he knew it's against his own boundaries to accept this side of Floyd this much. The amount of tolerance he had for Floyd today, to him, is unimaginable. “Alright, then~ See you on Monday, Goldfish~”

Riddle braced himself for whatever mess Floyd will bring next week, as if Floyd carrying trouble wherever he goes wasn't a normal thing. “Yeah. See you. I guess.” he ended the call, staring dumbfounded at the phone in his grip.

The room went twice as quiet when their conversation died. Concluding what happened just now, to make sure it was not some fever dream, he had a call with Floyd. They played a game. Tough to admit, but it was fun. Then Floyd passed a joke about liking him…. Everything started merely from Riddle's inability to contain boredom on a weekend; and he needed an escape.

This isn't something occurring out of the blue. There were times that he had thought Floyd to be more tolerable than how he was in the beginning; Although he actually knew, Floyd never changed. That giant eel was always the same irritating guy that boils him on sight, but Riddle didn't feel it was rightful to be too mad when now he realized Floyd actually cares about him. Having Floyd in his life made him see colors, if headache is one. He surprised Riddle today by being the one who noticed his change of overall mood, then resorted to cheer him up. Riddle began realizing that even when he was there to annoy him, he meant well. 

That frustrates Riddle. No matter how he views it, he was getting along with Floyd, and it made him question his own stances. He was pretty sure out of everyone, Floyd was someone he swore to stay away from. Overwhelming as it is, there was no help to it. Not even the laws of Queen of Hearts has an answer to this. He racked through his memory to find anything that dictates his reaction to this bizarre feelings, but there were none. If this was a test, Riddle will absolutely meet a failing mark. It's not one he finds the answer through reading countless of theories. Even grimoires don't have the right spells to fix this.

Could this have been what Trey was feeling when he thought of Jade? If that explains why Trey was doing stupid things, Riddle had to recognize he could feel himself to start doing the same.

He set the phone aside to approach his bed and plant his face on a pillow, cursing Floyd underneath his breath.

* * *

Jade walked into the room with a tray containing a breakfast set for Floyd to eat. It's about lunch time, and having his twin brother not to miss any of his meals anymore became his priorities. Since Floyd is getting significantly better, he finally managed to have him eat more. He placed the tray on Floyd's desk, where he had been eating since getting up no longer was a problem.

It has roughly been an hour since Jade left the room to prepare for the food. Since it was Riddle who called, Jade believes Floyd will do well on his own and went ahead to spend his time elsewhere. Upon returning, Floyd's attitude confused him. He was sitting upright and still, such sight was rather uncommon.

“You don't look too happy.” Jade alluded to him.

Floyd's head lolled to the side, before his usual grin came through twice as bright. “What do you mean? This is the happiest I've been in forever~”

Jade reached out to tousle Floyd's locks with a smile, aware that one thing isn't right. “You can tell me anything.”

Removing Jade's palm from his hair, Floyd dismissed his concerns by answering, “Jade is so nosy. I want to deal with this myself~ I don't need your help.”

That was rare, but not new. Jade had spent his entire life with Floyd to understand just about everything in his behavior. When Floyd wants Jade out of the picture, it's likely a serious matter. There aren't many things that they do separately, so when Floyd made his choice to deal with something on his own, Jade knew which conclusion to draw.

One thing he had not expected was about Riddle. Floyd's fixation on Riddle is a common knowledge, but Jade didn't think of ways he would impact on Floyd. That could've been an immense interest that Floyd didn't know how to deal with yet. Nonetheless, he was told not to involve himself, so he will.

“If you say so. Know you have me if you need help.” Jade told him, keeping the thoughts all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so happy to get this out of my chest. floyd and riddle are so adorable, and i plan to have them face to face next time i write for them!
> 
> okay now prepare for my ramblings: do i plan to write other characters/pairs? absolutely, i've had jamil swimming in my head for /weeks/, also idia since he was announced to be in ghost marriage, also cater's been in my mind a lot, yadda yadda yadda. i hated how slow it takes for me to squeeze those ideas out of my head. for now, i got roughly two multichaps that i have planned for treyjade (floydriddle and idiazul might be in it, but i cant promise how much they'll be in those;;;) so before then, i try not to rush into writing about the others. if you noticed i have my twst works (especially for treyjade) in a single timeline, and i wish to keep it that way. 
> 
> maybe if i plan on breaking that chain i will make another drabble.. eh idk. it's just my ramblings, that might change in the future. i just want to get this out somewhere so i remember i pledged this to myself lol
> 
> i hope you had a good day and cleared your missions in fairy gala, if that's what you're after!


End file.
